masqueradefandomcom-20200213-history
Masquerade Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Hey there! Raven here! Welcome to the Rave Wiki! A Rave is a party with lots of glowing, flashing lights. It's mostly accompanied with music with funky beats. Discover, share, and add some knowledge! News *I know this is the 'Rave Wiki', but I'm now allowing other stories to be published. Have fun! ;) *New Theme on the Wiki. Story editors are coming back and new ones are joining. :) *The story series, "Underground Adventures", an online series based on "The Phantom of the Opera", has been posted! The order of the chapter so far are in this order: #The Beginning #The Disaster on the Stage #The Conversation With the Angel of Music #Little Lotte #The Phantom #In the Darkness #Enter Erik Please read these. I've worked too hard on these and I ''do not ''want to be the only one reading them!! Site Rules I only have simple rules that shouldn't be hard to follow. They are... #No cursing in your stories. (Note: The words "Hell" and "Damn" may be used, but only in an abundant form. Nothing more may be used!) #Make sure your stories are appropriate! You may involve hugging and kissing, but no physical sexual relationships may occur in your stories. After all, kids come on this site as well as teens and grown-ups! #Make sure your stories or facts go under either "Entertainmental" or "Informative". Make sure your Blog posts go under "Blog posts". #If you're working on an imformative article, make the effort and at least look stuff up. Do not add nonsense lyrics to songs, add ludicrous facts, or any kind of inappropriate facts. #Make sure your stories and blog posts are 100% original. Do not copy from other sites or take things from other books. Chat Rules #No innapropriate discussion topics! You willl be kicked on sight. #No cursing. (See Site Rules entry 1,) "Damn" counts as a bad word on the Chat. You will be kicked on sight. #No spamming/trolls. You will be kicked on sight. #You may have a Wikia family, but please limit what you do with them. #I do not mind Wikia boyfriends and girlfriends, but please, no physical relationships (See Site Rules entry 2). #If you are RolePlaying(RPing), please make it clear that you ARE in fact RPing. #How to RP: If you are in character: (I like ice cream.) If you are out of character: Bob: I like ice cream. If you are Kicked three times, the last time will be Banning. Please follow the rules. ChatMod Rules #Please don't take the matter into your hands when I'm present. I will take care of the situation!! Your ChatMod responsibilities will be suspended. #I know that the new "Kick" setting on Wikia is interesting, but don't use it unless someone's breaking the rules!! #Don't break the rules above. It's abusing your ChatMod responsibilities and isn't fair to the people who can't do it. Please follow the rules. I will take away your ChatMod status. A Little Reminder... All of the pages here are stories or informational categories on Masquerades. If you do add a page, make sure it is: #Curse free #Informative or Entertainmental Nothing more! Thanks. ;) Latest activity Category:Entertainmental Category:Informative Category:Blog posts Category:Browse